


Dating Hazard of Being a Ghostbuster

by allyndra



Category: Ghostbusters (1984), High School Musical
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a Ghostbuster; Chad needs help. (prompted by ribulose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Hazard of Being a Ghostbuster

When Ryan caught sight of the gorgeous man lurking in the doorway, he grinned at Janine and said, "I got this." He didn't usually do the client interviews, but he could fake it. It wasn't like Dr. Venkman didn't leap to help every hot woman who walked in with a poltergeist problem.

And Chad was totally worth having to take notes and look grave. Ryan nodded seriously as Chad explained about the banshee in his building, scribbling down things like "Check _Bergdorf's Catalogue of the Occult_ and _Darby O'Gill and the Little People_" and "Music??? Disrupt the sonics. Finally a use for Nickelback?"

When he finished speaking, Chad licked his lips. Ryan didn't blame him; they were pretty lickable. "So you think you can help?"

Ryan said, "We're professionals." Since no one was wandering around covered in slime, Chad actually seemed to buy it. He gave Ryan a shaky smile, and Ryan reached out to pat his hand reassuringly.

When his fingers sank straight through Chad's hand to pat the table, Ryan stared. "You've got to be kidding me. You're a ghost? And you came _here_ for help?"

Chad looked sheepish. "You know what they say. Who ya gonna call?"


End file.
